powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Hexagon
Power Rangers Hexagon is the 30th Season of Power Rangers, despite Battle Thunder features more aspects of an anniversary season (similar to Ohranger and Carranger). This is very fitting as its plan was originally going to adapt the post anniversary season of Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger. It is actually an adaption of the 42nd sentai: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger vs Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. It marks the conclusion of Alex Fierro in Power Rangers. Production Hexagon was also based off the original Hexagon Plan of Amit Bhaumik, who was brought back as executive producer after Jed Springham (who previously worked on The Thundermans) left. He asked Doug Sloan to help and he obliged. During the run of Super Ninja Steel, Saban had sued for damages by Toei on using the Hexagon plans without permission. Toei settled that they would have to produce both an adaption to Kyuranger and Patoranger/ Lupinranger. However, Viacom bought it and adjusted the contract to allow aspects of the first 5 Sentai (Goranger-Sun Vulcan) to be used, albiet GSA would be very original in contrast with really only using suits and little footage. This is the first and only season that was exclusively produced in New Orleans, LA. Plot The series follows Billy Cranston avenging the death of Tommy Oliver and uncovering his plans for a new team of rangers, the Hexagon Rangers. Meanwhile, their old friend Jason has created his own team of rangers to get back his treasures Cast Hexagon Rangers Main Article: ''Hexagon Rangers *The trio can become a fusion of their colors as a power up Phantom Rangers ''Main Article: ''Phantom Rangers *= Jackson can clone himself for final attacks Legendary Rangers Allies * Maragux Scott-Jason's wife, mother of Chelsea and Darwin * Alpha 7-Robot assistant to the Hexagon Rangers * Wild Force Rangers/Savage Storm Rangers * Galactic Knights ** Prince Terrance (Cerbeurs Ranger, Dragon Knight) ** Karone (Phoenix Knight) * Mystic Knights ** Buttercup (Viper Navy) * Mystic Rangers * All Red Rangers ** Charlie Starner (Galaxy Squad Red/SPD Red) ** Prince Murtah (Fire Knight II) ** Eustus MacAlister (Galaxy Quantum Ranger) ** Bridge Carson (ASD Red) ** Rocky DeSantos (Zeo V 2) * GSA/Galaxy Squad Rangers * Female Ranger Contingent Civilians * The Governor (portrayed by Jason Sims-Prewitt) Villains Neo-Shogun Army Corps (7-21) * Shogun Alex Fierro (7-21) ** Rock DeSantos/Snide (9-20) ** Madame Odius (7-21) ** Ocatroo (7-21) *** Indavers *** Bounty Hunter Contestants Iron Blade Conference (1-27) * Count Mysterio (5-27) ** Dark Mayhem (5-23) ** Destructo (5-23) ** Balfour (21-23) ** Mirror (5-24) ** Teller (5-24) *** Crimers *** Gollems *** Collectors **** Yak Brothers (Mentioned Only) ''The Bounty Hunter ''(10-14, 21) * Galvanax (mentioned only, deceased) ** Lady Shadow *** Unwritten ** Oreian *** Wolvermean *** Speedwing *** Hazard *** Venoma ** Ripcon (mentioned only, deceased) *** Nact Medieval Virus Libra (16+17) * Galico * Hexonaut ** Hexotrons Katrina's Revenge (24, Sisterhood, CF-Hex-Arrow) * Galieon ** Henri ** Anchor ** Styx ** Nora West Arsenal ''Main Article: ''Arsenal (Hexagon) Transformation Devices * Phantom Pistol (Phantom Rangers)/Hexagon Morpher (Hexagon) * Light Rail Fusion Morpher (Titanium/Gold) Multi-Use Devices * Sky Zords (Phantom Rangers) * Rampage Zords (Hexagon) * Light Rail Zords (Titanium/Gold) Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Titanium Sword/Rod Side Arms * Phantom Rapier ** Phantom Claw * Battle Staff ** Horn Mode Zords * Full Throttle Ultrazord * Battle Zord (shared) ** Phantom Megazord *** Jet Zord *** Biplane Zord *** Phantom Chopper Zord **** Storm Zord **** Sword and Blade (Cutter Zords) ***** Hammer Zord **** Magic Zord ** Hexagon Megazord *** Race car Zord *** Tank Zord *** Sonic Zord **** BMX Zord **** Drill and Crane **** Rescue Zord ** Light Rail Megazord *** Titanium Bullet *** Solaris Steamer *** Bullet Thunder *** Cargo Blaze * Phantom Boy Alternate Combinations * Jackpot Megazord * Light Rail Fusion Megazord Episodes This series follows the same naming conventions as Battle Thunder. # Phantoms and Prophecies # Stand and Deliver # Light and Speed # Adventure and Treasure, part 1 # Adventure and Treasure, part 2 # Son and Daughter in Love # Dead and Alive, part 1 # Dead and Alive, part 2 # The Police, The Phantoms, and Snide # Savage Storm and Titanium Knight # Gems and the Missing Brother # Bounty Hunter and Galactic Ninja # Seeing Double and Handcuffs # Silver Bullet and Golden Steamer # Sister Act and Double Agent # Mystic Knights and Mystic Magicians, part 1 # Mystic Knights and Mystic Magicians, part 2 # Fall Fest and The Brawl # Witch Doctor and Margaux's Secret # Rail, Sky, and Road # Forever Red, Now and Forever # And Back to the Thunder # Sixteen and Seven, Forever 21 # Guys Trip and Katrina's Revenge # And into the Fire # Endings and Beginnings, part 1 # Endings and Beginnings, part 2 # Christmas and Hanukkah Movies * Power Rangers: Sisterhood * Coaster Force vs Hexagon Notes * Patranger and Lupinranger are both the 42nd Sentai, so it's not an adaption of two seasons * Everything about Titanium Knight/Light Rail Gold is almost exactly the same as the Titanium Ranger excepts he's the older brother of the Yellow Ranger * First ranger to die of old age * First time a human-like villain becomes good and willingly goes evil again * Longest villain arc since the Zordon Era * Like Huricanger/Ninja Storm, the lovers in the sentai are the same as the Power Rangers season ** Like Hurricanger, it uses "and" in the episode naming conventions * Leading up to Savannah May returning to portray Buttercup, many of her Knight Squad co-stars did voice and acting work-Amarr M Wooten voiced Bounty Hunter Season 9 Victor Hazard, Lilimar did voice work for Lady Shadow, Owen Joyner was Unritten, Jason Sims-Pretwit and Daniella Perkins were in her return episode as The Governor and Chartune (voice). Lexi DiBendetto was both Mirror and Teller, Seth Carr was a Beetleborg, with Geno Segers portraying the monster in that episode * Last season with Legendary Rangers until Shattered Grid in Literary Morphers ** Meaning suits from Gokaiger/Super Megaforce or earlier would count to this *** But since 8 of the 10 GSA Rangers became Galaxy Squad Rangers, they don't count *** Bridge became an SPD Ranger, he was already a Legendary Ranger *** Eliza is also Beast Hunter, a 6th hero from GoGoV, she doesn't count even if a key exists as she is adapted to Metal Heroes/VR Troopers, not a Power Rangers Extra Hero *** The Nitro Rangers are affiliated with the Coaster Force Rangers, and not solo **** More like the Thunder Rangers than the Phantom Rangers See Also * Lupinranger vs Patranger-Sentai Counterpart (main source) see Comparison Page * Denshi Sentai Denziman-Sentai Counterpart (Mirror and Teller) * Shurikin Sentai Ninninger-Sentai Counterpart (Madame Odius/Orien, Galactic Ninja) * Ressha Sentai TOQger-Sentai Counterpart (Lady Shadow, Hazrard, Unwritten) * Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger-Sentai Counterpart (Nact, ''The Bounty Hunter's mechanics) * Hexagon-the original plan, an adaption of Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger Category:Lemurseighteen Category:2023 Category:Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger